Home Away from Home
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: Daniel becomes a daddy, and the SGC gets a new member. --New short-story collection--


Author's Note: **Moving Day** is the first story in this collection. A girl is taken in by SG-1, and this is her account of the happenings.

* * *

_A stranger walks up and picks her up, brushing the dark sand off of her tan body. Pointing at a strange standing pool of water, he urges her onwards towards it. She is supposed to go through with him and leave her people behind to join his world. All this is unbelievable, but she must do it to save herself. If her discovery was known, she'd be the most wanted person of all her people.  
  
_Lying in bed, the endless dream seemed as if it was softly coming to a close. Somehow it all seemed real to her, but she didn't know how. Kristine had never known her gift, or how to use it, but she knew this had to be some sort of sign, so she just let it happen, watching and waiting.  
  
_Stepping into the cold liquid slowly, she was ejected out from it, surprisingly dry. This seemed so awkward that she should be dry after walking in liquid. The surroundings had changed, and she was apparently on his planet. The light-colored people coming up to greet her where all wearing white coats, and the darker clothed ones where further away, standing guard over their weapons. Did they mean to harm her? Was this trip for nothing?  
_  
Awaking, she saw that it was early morning. She was still left with questions, but Kristine wanted to make her dream come true, and sooner than it would've.  
  
Walking to her work tent, she closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream...  
  
_Picking up a dusty journal, she began reading. In its cover's it held the secret of her people, and how they arrived. It was through a contraption they called, 'Great Pool', for the look it took on when it was activated.  
_  
Finding the journal on her desk under some things, she began reading on the worn pages for clues as to where to find this 'Great Pool'. Finally seeing the map, she took the book outside with her and glanced about the horizon before closing her eyes gently again.  
  
_Ten paces away from the 'Ancient Triangle' stood an empty platform that no one knew what it was for. Soon, there would be a great circle upon it, and a small stone of keys beside it. Kristine would right them, with the help of her loyal friends. She would prove the old theories correct and hopefully gain her people's trust and belief.  
_  
Closing the book, she ran to the 'Ancient Triangle' and began digging for the two pieces of the puzzle.  
  
Two hours later, her team was fixating the first piece, and about to retrieve the second piece, now only to remember what to do next.  
  
_Grabbing a near by vocal sender, she would attempt to send a message to the people on the other side, the ones who lived in the symbols. Pushing the buttons, the circle exploded into a standing pool of water, and now was her time to contact the strangers, and be proven correct.  
  
_Once it was all set up, she grasped the vocal sender and waited for the pool to form in the emptiness.  
  
"Greetings to the strangers on the other side of the pool. I am Kristine of Mammalia." She announced proudly.  
  
"Kristine of Mammalia, this is General Hammond of Earth. We bid you greetings as well. We would like to meet you." An older voice called back.  
  
"I shall have someone send our symbols to your people. I will be waiting here." She smiled, urging a good friend to toss the paper through to the other side.  
  
Closing the link, all Kristine could do is wait, and remember.  
  
_Ambush upon the strangers causes the water to dissipate, it won't be long now until her people refuse to listen to reason, and send her away forever cursed not to return, but to live with her new friends.  
_  
Soon, the strangers arrived on her planet, and she was there to greet them. As they stepped down, she told them to drop to the ground. The foreseen ambush harmed no one, and all was going according to plans.  
  
"What was that?" The one in charge asked, dusting himself off as they arose from the dirt.  
  
"I must apologize for the actions of my people. They do not believe in travel through water." Kristi smiled softly, hoping, and yet knowing, they would react according to the dream.  
  
The one with circled eyes looked to her curiously, "Alright, but how did you know that would happen?"  
  
"It came to me in a dream last night. I simply followed the dream's instructions." She smiled again.  
  
She led them to the group of tents to meet her friends, who had betrayed her to the evil leaders. She knew what would be waiting for her, but she had to go anyways and meet it head on with the strangers from Earth.  
  
_Standing there with the leaders of 'Project Recovery', her dear friends had shown their true colors, and were now waiting with weapons to use against them, so that the falsehood may never be known. Why couldn't they believe in her?  
_  
Walking straight into the ambush, she did not warn them, because that would affect the outcome. Her old friends had indeed taken up arms, but not against her, against the strangers. Stepping into the line of fire to prevent the strangers from being injured, she was hit with one of the stun guns, and she dropped to the cold floor.  
  
The leaders were standing back, and watching the betrayers become defeated. Stepping forward, they announced that she was no longer wanted, and that the strangers should leave at once.  
  
Turning their back to Kristi, they walked out of the tent and carried on with their evil business, letting the strangers deal with the limp form on the ground. The tall, muscular stranger picked her up and carried her back to the empty circle.  
  
"We need to take her with us, Jack." The circled eyed one said to the elder.  
  
"I agree, sir." The woman nodded.  
  
The tall one was also in agreement, but held reservations, "I also agree, Colonel O'Neill, but will she not protest."  
  
"It's a little late for that. Dial home, Daniel, we're taking her with us." Jack told everyone, the last bit an order to the one with the circle eyes.  
  
Once the water was formed, they stepped through to the other side, a darkened place where lightly clothed people took her away on a bed with wheels, and the strangers that had come to her planet followed closely behind. This was not how it was supposed to happen.  
  
Awakening shortly after with a slight headache from the stun gun, she looked around her, and tried to gain her bearings as to where she was. Was she on the strange planet, the one depicted in her dream?


End file.
